A number of states have enacted laws which restrict the conditions under which the victim's prior sexual history can be admitted as evidence in rape cases. The objective of the research is to analyze the impact of the Robbins Rape Evidence in California on (1) victims, 82) offenders arrested for rape or rape-murder, and (3) criminal justice agencies. It is hypothesized that after 1975, when the law took effect, victims will be more willing to prosecute, offenders will experience greater certainty and severity in the sanctions imposed by the criminal justice system, and the work load of police, prosecution agencies, and the courts will shift as the disposition of rape cases occurs at a later point in the system. Data for the study will be taken from the 1974-1976 Offender-Based Tran action statistics and the 1974-1977 Homicide files produced by the California Bureau of Criminal Statistics. In these case files, the adult offender is followed from arrest to case disposition. The files include about 2,000 cases of forcible rape and 120 cases of rape-murder. The arresting ageny in four Southern California counties is the major unit of analysis. System rates representing the processing of rape cases (the dependent variable) will be created for two time periods: before and after 1/1/75 (the independent variable). Two-way analysis of variance will be used to test for significant differences between the rates of the two time periods. Rates pertaining to offenses other than rape which are not subject to legal change but sentitive to social change will be calculated as "control" rates for the same time periods and units of analysis. Correlation of standardized residuals will be used to determine whether the impact of legal change can be attributed only to broader social change.